Love Lesson
by MikaShier
Summary: Haru no entiende porque una pulguita pegadiza como Rin puede afectarle tanto. Y quizá nunca lo entienda del todo. Menos con el error que cometió al llevárselo a casa. Homenaje a Haruka Nanase en su cumpleaños. 30/06 HARURIN Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito, homosexual. Shota. Advertencia 2: Es mi primer shota, así que... Pues perdón, No soy de hacer estas cositas.
1. Primera parte

**Advertencia:** Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual explícito en una relación homosexual.

-Shota.

Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a KyotoAnime.

* * *

 **Love Lesson: _Primera parte_**

* * *

Haru solía ser un chico invisible. Lo único que los otros niños veían en él eran sus grandes ojos azules, porque muchos creían que eran muy bonitos. Pero fuera de ello, nadie se molestaba en mirarlo más de cinco segundos, además de Makoto y los adultos. Al menos eso era lo que pasaba, hasta que Rin Matsuoka apareció.

Su presencia era llamativa sin necesitar nada de su aspecto. Rin podía ser feo, pero a todos seguiría pareciendo divertido. Sin embargo, no lo era. Ese chico era lo más hermoso que Haru había visto en su corta vida. Su cabello rojo, ligeramente más largo de lo usual, enmarcaban su pálido rostro, que tenía algunos rasgos femeninos, y unos hermosos y grandes ojos carmín que se burlaban de todo, curiosos. Pero lo que a Haru le gustaba más eran esas largas pestañas.

Le gustaba dibujarlas, porque se veían suaves y delicadas. Le parecían únicas, él le parecía único. Porque tanta belleza... Era tan abundante su hermosura como su estupidez.

Rin Matsuoka era un idiota de primera, con sus objetivos bien claros e intentando armar una escalera con las demás personas para poder llegar a la cima. Era una pulga pegadiza que intentaba llegar al cielo con brinquitos. Aunque, lamentablemente, era una pulguita bastante bonita.

Ese chico era una modelo sin cerebro. Le servía a Haru de inspiración y nada más, pues le exasperaba en demasía su presencia -al parecer era el único, porque todos los demás parecían apreciarlo- a tal punto de que, cuando el niño se acercaba, le molestaba con distintas cosas.

— ¡Nanase! ¿Has escuchado de la película que saldrá la próxima semana? —Rin apareció en su campo de visión con una sonrisa alegre y las cejas algo fruncidas, transformándola en una de victoria— Obviamente no, de nosotros, yo siempre me entero primero.

—De cosas sin importancia.

—Bueno, pues... Oye, eso no es cierto —se quejó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Haru quiso echarse a la piscina del club nuevamente y dejar el descanso para otro momento, pero el carril estaba ocupado—. Lo que yo averiguo siempre es importante.

—Ajá.

—Bueno... ¿quieres ir a verla conmigo? ¡Va a ser impresionante! ¡Galaxias, mundos diferentes! ¡Suena simplemente...!

—A basura. Ese día estoy ocupado —vio la desilusión caer sobre Rin. Sus hombros se encorvaron levemente y sus grandes esferas carmesí atenuaron su esplendor.

—Pero... No sabes de que trata y ni siquiera te he dicho qué día...

—No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo, suficiente es compartir la clase y la piscina —el gesto de Rin se deformó en uno de confusión para pasar hasta la frustración.

—Nanase... —Haru se giró para verlo. El corazón le latía extraño, una parte de él deseaba no haberle dicho esas cosas. Rin miró el piso y agitó la cabeza con decisión: Ese azabache no podía ponerlo mal. Sin más, se puso en pie y caminó a los vestidores. Ya no quería estar ahí, en fin, faltaban unos minutos para que todos se comenzasen a vestir.

Haru apretó el puño, evitando tomar la muñeca de Rin para detenerlo. Demonios, a veces simplemente no entendía que sucedía consigo mismo. Le gustaba molestar a Rin, pero hacerlo marchar era una cosa distinta. Es decir... No, no sabía expresarlo.

Una hora más tarde, Haru lanzó la maletita deportiva en su habitación para después dejarse caer en la cama. El rostro de ese pelirrojo llorón no desaparecía de su mente. Sacó una libreta de debajo del colchón y alcanzó un lápiz que estaba sobre la cómoda.

Trazó un círculo y comenzó la base para la cabeza, siguiéndole la del cuerpo. Le asustaba saberse cada uno de los detalles de Rin a la perfección. Su pequeña nariz, la redondez de sus mofletes, su filosa dentadura, la sonrisa infantil, delgadas cejas. Y sus pestañas.

Observó el dibujo terminado y suspiró, hojeando la libreta. ¿Cuándo dejaría de dibujar a Matsuoka? ¿Por qué lo dibujaba?

Su madre lo llamó para cenar y, mientras guardaba la libreta y se ponía el pijama, Haru se propuso pedir perdón a Rin. No quería que su tirante amistad se fuese por la borda después de Haberse soportado por meses.

Sin embargo, Rin lo esquivó por varios días. El pelinegro no era fan de los ruegos, por lo que le ignoró también. De todas formas, estar sin el bebito llorón solo le traería paz exterior. Suficiente como para pasarse los recesos enteros atormentándose en el interior, preguntándose por qué importaba tanto una pulguita como Rin.

Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía fundamentos para llamar a Rin un llorón, simplemente era algo que suponía al ver la carita de ese niño...

Bueno, ya estaba, ¿no? ¡Que era suficiente de pensar en ese malcriado!

Abrió su caja de almuerzo con fastidio, desviando la vista de Makoto, quien parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, hacia él. Sonrió comprensivo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Rin va a volver a hablarte, todavía debemos quedar en las prácticas para los relevos —Haru no ocultó su impresión, que se transformó en molestia con rapidez.

—A ustedes les habla —declaro. Makoto se encogió de hombros.

—No es para tanto, Haru. No te pierdes de nada.

Algo en aquél comentario le irritó, más no dijo nada. Se limitó a comer y a intentar ver a Rin por ahí, sin obtener resultado alguno. Su interior estaba ansioso por alguna razón, Haru sabía que no tardaría en entender por qué.

Y no tardó más que una semana.

Ese día, Haru estaba harto, harto de verdad. Rin caminaba hacia su casa, después del club, y Haru iba tras él. Sus caminos se dividirían en el puente y debía aprovechar. Makoto y Nagisa se habían marchado en sus bicicletas, Haru sentía que quizá querían que arreglase las cosas con el pelirrojo que, con las manos en la nuca, caminaba frente a él. Rin dejó caer los brazos y los tambaleó, Haru hacía eso cuando estaba estresado, también.

El pelinegro lo tomó por la muñeca minutos después, al darse cuenta de que el tiempo se acortaba. Rin lo observó un momento, luego intento soltarse.

— ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? —cuestionó. El menor lo miró con fastidio y sacudió el brazo.

—Porque ya me cansé de insistir. Nunca escuchas.

—Te estoy escuchando —Rin se liberó y retrocedió unos pasos. Haru no supo identificar su mirada.

—No es suficiente. Me escuchas cuando no tengo nada que decir y eso no me gusta. Me voy —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, metiendo las manos en ese chaleco verde que el niño tanto usaba y el que a Haru más le daban ganas de arrancarle. Esta vez, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

—Entonces hablemos, dime que es lo que quieres escuchar... Rin, vamos a mi casa, puedes dormir ahí —Rin se dejó halar, sopesándolo. Asintió.

—Vale. Solo porque quiero dejarte en claro por qué te odio —Haru asintió, rotando los ojos internamente.

—Vale, vale. Llamas a tu abuela y le avisas desde mi casa.

Rin frunció el ceño mientras era arrastrado a casa del pelinegro, la confusión protagonizando la mueca en su rostro. Y es que, ¿por qué Haru actuaba así? Bien, arreglar las cosas sería algo positivo, puesto a que el relevo se acercaba y después de ello, quién sabía si volviesen a verse.

Lo primero que Haru vio al llegar a casa, fue una notita rosa pegada en la puerta del refrigerador. En ella decía que sus padres no llegarían hasta dentro de unos días. Haru suspiró, ellos pasaban el noventa por ciento del año en viajes de trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Y poco le importaba.

—Abuela, habla Rin —escuchó decir al pelirrojo mientras sacaba algo para comer—. Voy a quedarme a dormir en casa de Haru, ¿sí? —el aludido lo observó de reojo y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le parecía bonito? Makoto no lo hacía. Nagisa tampoco— ¡Gracias! ¡Cuídate, te quiero!

Haru desvió la mirada. Claro, para alguien sin cerebro, como Rin, era muy fácil decir "te quiero" a los demás. Pero, para alguien como él... Bueno, Haru no decía esas palabras ni a sus padres.

—Caballa para cenar —musitó Rin, picando el alimento con los palillos. Haru, a su lado, se encogió de hombros—. Para cenar a las seis.

—Si no te gusta no lo comas.

— ¡Yo voy a comerlo! Diablos, Haru.

— ¿Qué?

—No dejas que me queje a gusto.

—Ah.

—Oye, oye... Tú siempre hueles a esto, ¿lo comes todos los días?

Haru no contestó. Quizá porque sí, lo comía todos los días. Aunque podía ser el hecho de que esa no era la conversación que precisamente quería tener. Rin alzó una ceja con desprecio y la bajó rápidamente, poniéndose a comer.

Media hora más tarde, el silencio reinaba. Solo hablaban para cosas básicas y Haru no entendía por qué era tan incómodo. Rin se encontraba sentado en su cama, vestido únicamente con un pantalón corto y con una consola portátil en las manos. Haru suspiró.

— ¿No te duele estar tan callado? Tú, que hablas hasta por los codos...

— ¿Por qué me tratas así, Nanase? —Sí, eso era lo que él mismo se preguntaba. Respiró hondo y se giró a verlo, pues estaba sentado a su lado— A Makoto nunca le has dicho cosas feas, ni siquiera a Nagisa y él habla mil veces más que yo. En cambio, siempre dices que yo soy irritante y te frustro. Que te pongo de mal humor, que ya estás harto y no quieres tener nada conmigo... —Rin se calló. Él solito había dado con la respuesta. Sus ojos picaron y volvió a concentrarse en la consola, con la vista empañada.

Y es que, había renunciado a mucho para poder nadar junto a Haru y éste solo lo quería lejos. ¿Por qué se había cegado a una respuesta tan clara? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la verdad? Sousuke no quería un equipo con él y eso no lo hería, a pesar de que Sou sí era su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué con Haru era diferente? ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que él simplemente no lo aceptaba?

—Makoto es como mi familia, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Y Nagisa es como un hermano chiquito, no podría decirles algo así...

—Entonces, ¿yo que soy?

Haru no podía contestar esa pregunta. Le encantaba hacer enojar al pelirrojo, porque su ceño se fruncía aún si mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba dibujarlo, porque sus facciones eran finas y... No podía responder.

No con palabras.

Le quitó la consola a Rin y la dejó a un lado, obteniendo la atención de los ojos llorosos de un color rubí. Le acarició la mejilla, imitando una de aquellas novelas que su madre veía. La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro contrario, pero Haru no le dio tiempo de pensar. De un momento a otro, Rin cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los labios del mayor presionando los suyos de forma extraña.

—O-oye —balbuceó mientras el azabache lo tumbaba.

—Eres más que eso...

Al menos diferente a todos los demás.


	2. Parte final

**Love Lesson: _Parte final_**

* * *

La soledad de la casa vacía de los Nanase provocaba que los sonidos se escuchasen con más fuerza, incluyendo la fricción ejercida entre las ropas de los chicos y la respiración entrecortada de Rin mientras Haru le tomaba el rostro, lo cual tenía al primero completamente confundido. Era extraño, porque el mayor nunca había mostrado afecto frente a él y, de pronto, lo tenía sobre sí y era acariciado por el mismo. De hecho, el pelirrojo estaba casi seguro de que, antes, el ojiazul apenas lo miraba. Y quizá él no estaba preparado para tanto por parte del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jadeó Rin. Haru lo observó atentamente, separándole las piernas y metiéndose entre ellas pasa quedar por completo sobre él.

—Solo cálmate —murmuró tomándolo de la barbilla. Rin frunció el ceño e intentó apartarlo. Jamás lo admitiría, pero comenzaba a asustarse.

— ¡Cálmate tú, Nanase!

— ¡Quiero enseñarte lo que significas para mí!

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras y fue por ello que se rindió. Dejó de empujar y volvió a recostarse, mirando los ojos azules de Haru, esos que tanto le gustaban. Haru no le haría daño jamás, así que, ¿por qué temer? Se pasó la lengua por los labios y esperó el siguiente movimiento del contrario. Estaba algo ansioso, pues...

Tampoco iba a admitirlo, pero le intrigaba saber qué era lo que Haruka sentía por él.

El pelinegro quiso sonreír, aunque solo se inclinó hacia el menor, con la vista fija en aquellos expectantes ojos carmesí. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y algo de torpeza, sintiendo la humedad de los mismos e intentando descifrar cómo continuar.

Lo había visto en la tele, su madre lo llamaba beso de película, e incluso algunos de sus compañeros hablaban de ello, de cómo se hacía. Así que, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, puso el pulgar en la barbilla de Rin, quien apretaba los párpados y mantenía su ceño fruncido, y tiró hacia abajo, entreabriéndole los labios. Los puños del pelirrojo tomaron su playera y Haru no supo si lo empujaba o atraía.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó de nuevo, respirando con más dificultad y sintiendo que, repentinamente, la temperatura había aumentado. Haru le besó la mejilla. Rin enrojeció.

—Se llama beso. Rin... Deja de preguntar y abre la boca.

— ¿Para qué? Sé que son los besos, no soy un idiota. Pero... estás encima y...

—Es un beso nivel —Rin frunció el ceño mientras Haru pensaba— cuatro, ¿vale? Solo cállate y abre la boca.

—Pero no me hables así... Hace calor, ¿por qué no prendes el aire acondicionado? —Haru chistó.

—Está prendido.

—Pues no sirve.

—Rin, ya —ordenó, besando con suavidad los párpados del nombrado, sintiendo aquellas pestañas que tanto dibujaba cosquillearle los labios.

—No, no voy a abrir la boca si no es para hablar —decidió el menor, apretando los labios y mirando con diversión la irritación en el rostro de Haru.

—A ver.

Haru presionó su pulgar contra los labios contrarios, forzándolo a abrir la boca. Rin frunció el ceño, ¿a Haru no le daba asco que sus dedos se mojaran en saliva? No, claro que no. Eso lo supo cuando sintió la lengua del mayor acariciando la propia. La sensación era extraña, pues esa parte del cuerpo contrario era húmeda y resbalosa. Haru retiró los dedos, permitiendo que sus labios terminasen de juntarse y, apoyándose en sus rodillas para tomar los brazos de Rin y obligarlo a abrazarlo.

Sus labios se movían torpemente sobre los contrarios mientras su lengua inexperta se enredaba con la otra. Rin relajó el ceño y comenzó a corresponder instantes después, con movimientos tímidos.

Vale, puede que ambos conocieran la parte esencial del asunto, pero no sabían cómo conectarla a un beso. Haru estaba improvisando y Rin, rendido, estaba a su merced. El pelinegro no se lo pensó mucho, llegando así a una conclusión bastante obvia.

Acarició los costados de Rin, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo su tacto. Dejó de besarlo para respirar y emprender un nuevo camino sobre su cuello. No podía negar que le gustaban los soniditos que el pelirrojo soltaba mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello con devoción, dándole algunas lamiditas también.

Comenzó a descender hasta llegar a los pequeños puntos rosados que adornaban el pecho de Rin y, guiado por su instinto, decidió que también quería morderlos a ellos.

— ¡Haru! ¿Q-qué haces? —se quejó Rin, enredando los dedos la cabellera del azabache. El aludido lo ignoró y succionó con más fuerza, sacándole un gemido al menor.

—Rin, quiero que tengas a mis hijos.

El aludido no sabía si Haru era consciente de que él era un chico y no podía tener bebés, lo único que sí sabía era que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que, aprovechando la confusión, Haru le sacó la ropa inferior.

Se sentía muy caliente y no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Sabía descargarse y excitarse, pero... Al ver el nerviosismo de Rin al tomar el pequeño miembro del mismo, comenzó a preguntarse si el chico se había tocado alguna vez.

Rin apretó la sábana entre sus puños mientras gemía, sintiendo la mano de Haru moverse de arriba abajo en su creciente erección.

—Tú también —jadeó poco después. La mirada oscurecida de Haru se clavó en la propia. Asintió.

Ahora, ambos estaban desnudos, uno frente a otro, acariciando el miembro contrario con rapidez mientras su respiración entrecortada, sus jadeos y gemidos, abundaban por completo en la habitación.

Rin no tardó mucho en correrse, gimiendo alto y haciendo endurecer la erección del otro, quien se mordió el labio y volvió a tumbarse sobre el menor. Le levantó las piernas, una a cada costado, y se acomodó entre ellas, rozando su falo contra el trasero de Rin.

—Haru... N-no puedes ha-hacerlo. No soy una chica —balbuceó el pelirrojo, consciente de las intenciones del azabache.

—Sí puedo.

Basto aquella aclaración para que Rin se mordiese el labio con fuerza y se arqueara sobre su espalda, sintiendo la dolorosa infiltración de Haru. Ardía, dolía demasiado. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, dejando escapara algunas lágrimas mientras Haru se abría paso en su interior.

—Va a dejar de doler, lo prometo. Rin...

El aludido no contestó, gemía adoloridamente e intentaba calmarse. ¿No habían dicho que el sexo era placentero? ¡Pues no! Dolía muchísimo.

—Voy a moverme... Verás que se sentirá mejor —trató de consolar el azabache, inclinándose sobre él y abrazándolo—. No llores...

— ¡No estoy llorando! —Masculló, calmándose— Diablos, Nanase. Duele. No te vayas a...

—Perdón.

Las uñas del menor se encajaron en la piel desnuda de la espalda de Haru mientras este, aferrando las piernas del menor con firmeza, comenzaba a embestirlo de forma torpe y algo brusca.

Rin gimió en voz alta, sin poder acallarse, mientras recibía la extensión del cuerpo de Haru en su interior. El dolor quedó a un lado, siendo intercambiado por una sensación extraña y agradable. Entonces Haru tocó una parte en su interior que él desconocía, pero se había sentido tan bien que, sin previo aviso, se corrió.

Haru apretó los labios, sintiendo el esfínter del menor contraerse y apretarlo mientras éste eyaculaba sobre su abdomen. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se vino dentro del menor, quien no tardó en quejarse en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas y sonorosos jadeos.

—Haru...

—Rin, no puedes decírselo a nadie —se apuró a decir. La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro del aludido, dando paso a la irritación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y tú no vayas a decirle a Makoto —Haru tomó su camisa y limpió con ella el abdomen de Rin, quien parecía cada vez más calmado.

—Lo prometo —aseguró, clavando la mirada en los rubíes soñolientos que tenía enfrente.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa? —cuestionó, tallándose el ojo. Se sentía muy cansado y, aparentemente, se quedaría dormido muy pronto. Haru se inclinó y besó sus labios tiernamente.

—Me gustas.

Esa noche, Rin no contestó. Y los días siguientes tampoco lo hizo, aunque parecía menos insistente respecto a Haru y no volvieron a hablar del tema. Y quizá nunca lo harían de nuevo y Rin jamás contestaría, porque, semanas después, el pelirrojo confesó que llevaba algunos meses planeando irse a Australia.

Quizá las palabras no habían sido suficientes, o quizá había forzado al pelirrojo a tomar esa decisión con sus acciones. Nunca lo sabría, porque temía preguntar y temía la respuesta. Así que, cuando Rin se marchó, Haru no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo y arrepentirse. Porque había desperdiciado mucho tiempo ignorando al chico que le gustaba. Porque, si no hubiese sido tan frío con él, quizá Rin no se habría ido.

De todas formas, nadie sabía lo que se tenía hasta que se perdía.


End file.
